A Kiss and a Smile
by Izabelly Rose
Summary: Serena Rolland's father recently conquered his cancer and needs a quiet place to recouperate. Sparks fly as she meets Darien, the guy everyone wants to be. He thinks it love,she thinks he's dillusional will she ever open up her locked heart to him?


Title: A Kiss and a Smile  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Rating: G  
Author: Izabelly Rose  
E-mail: aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com  
Summary: Serena Rolland's father recently conquered cancer and needs a place  
to rest, so Clarence, Texas seems to be the perfect place. The whole family  
moves there and Serena bumps into Darien Shields, the guy everyone wants to be.  
But, he reminds her of a boy she saw only once yet has haunted her ever since.  
What happens when the guy everyone wants to be and the new girl meet? Something  
that stirs up the little town of Clarence.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** I dont own Sailor Moon, and if there IS really a town named Clarence  
in TX im sorry, i didnt know!! i LOVE texas, its my beautiful home, so i hope i dont  
offend anyone w/the sterotypes i put it here, its jus to...embelish the story!  
I'll make it up to yall later i promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
A Kiss and a Smile  
  
Chapter Uno/Un/Hannah/Ei/Yut/*ONE*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
  
Darien Shields rode his bike in the small town of Clarence,   
Texas. He loved living there, he knew almost everyone. Now he was   
going over to see who the new neighbors were. As he rounded the corner,  
he saw a huge moving truck infront of the red brick house. City folk   
had been moving into the small town, in and out these last few years.   
Not that this was a hick-town...of course not. The furniture was here   
but the people weren't yet, and something told him he might have to wait  
a while before they did.   
  
  
  
"Why do we have to move my SENIOR year Mom!! You don't   
understand how hard it will be to start at a new school!" Serena   
Rollands was the picture of teen popularity. She was one of those  
happy-go-lucky people that everyone couldn't help but love, and feel  
like Albert Einestein around. No matter how ditzy she acted around   
her friends she had so much potential she could soak up information.   
Only, the information she sucked up wasn't pertaining to school. That  
was why the family was moving, her *senior* year. Her mother and father   
agreed that moving to a quiet, small town where they grew up would be  
a perfect place to let Serena focus on her studies and a place where  
her father could recooperate from the chemotherapy.   
  
"Honey, you know that we decided on this a while ago, we have  
to do what's best for you AND your father. He needs a quiet place to   
rest and Chicago's hardly any place to do that! I'm sure Texas is a  
wonderful place." Ilene said matter-of-factally.  
"But MOM! It's filled with cowboys and cacti and horses!"  
Serena knew this was a losing argument, but something had to get out  
the frustration right now. Her mom was the perfect vent. She sighed out  
loud, this would mean leaving her boyfriend Diamond, and everyone!   
No one in Texas would appericiate her sense of style! They always wore  
cowboy boots and wranglers! Nevertheless, she had to move to a small   
town by the name of Clarence anyways.   
  
She packed today and glanced around her empty room. It felt  
so void, they say that it isn't the material things that matter, yet  
this house was the one she had been brought home to when she was born,  
the place where she had many birthdays, where she had her first kiss   
at her 13th birthday party. Thing would never be the same. She looked  
back at the model yacht her brother built and remembered her neighbors.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
The scent of rain hung in the air this young summer day. A golden   
haired girl peeked into the new neighbor's house, she was so excited! Just  
as she hoped, there was a girl her age moving in! It was going to be perfect!  
'Well,' she thought, 'I haven't met her or her brother yet, so there's  
still some stuff to consider. I wonder how many Barbie's she has?' One  
question led to antoher as she thought of her new neighbors. She looked  
again into the filmy window and she saw two stormy cobalt eyes. Suprised,  
she shreiked and ran from the window giggling as he started to make faces.  
Running backwards has its bad points though, and she ran straight into her  
older brother Andrew. She solemly waved good bye to the boy in the dusty  
window and smiled at Andrew. He rose his eyebrow as a challenge, the smirk  
topped it off. Serena got a charge of energy as she and her older brother raced.  
  
"Come on slow-poke! Jeez Andrew! You're so slow!" cried a   
willowy blonde seven year old rushing to the house in anticipation of  
food. Tonight the mysterious people from across the street were coming over   
for dinner, and she would meet the girl. Tonight.  
  
"Sere, watch out! I'm gonna beat you one of these days!"   
giggled the older boy. He raced across the yard and jumped over the  
yard gnomes.  
  
"Ha! That will be the day, now hurry up!"   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Serena shivered as she remembered the pale boy with black hair  
and piercing blue eyes. His eyes were so eerie and never forgotten,   
she never actually go to meet her neighbors, they had gotten into a   
boating accident that day. Everyone was lost. Shaking her head she   
organized her thoughts and exited the room. The tears she knew  
were there would not come.   
  
  
==================+======================+=======================+==================  
  
Question? Comments? Flames? Send to aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com 


End file.
